Rendição
by Pink Potter
Summary: Sua respiração ficou descompassada à medida que Tom percorria a pele dela com os lábios. Ela não conseguia se mexer, negarse àquele contato. O que estava acontecendo? Finalmente renderseia a ele?” – péssima em resumos, espero contudo, que apreciem a fic x


Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail: Rendição  
Sinopse: "Sua respiração ficou descompassada à medida que Tom percorria a pele dela com os lábios. Ela não conseguia se mexer, negar-se àquele contato. O que estava acontecendo? Finalmente render-se-ia a ele?" – péssima em resumos, espero contudo, que apreciem a fic xD  
Shipper: Tom/Ginny  
Classificação: M  
Gênero: Songfic/Angst/Romance  
Spoilers: HBP  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Minha primeira T/G, por favor, tenham paciência comigo xD

N/A inicial: A fic contém algumas cenas de NC mais adiante. Não é aquela cena de NC maravilhosa, mas é bom avisar antes! D Boa leitura!

_Rendição_

_Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o negro teto do quarto. Quase toda a decoração do "seu" aposento era escura, a única exceção eram os lençóis de seda vermelha que a envolviam. Sentou-se na cama, de modo que os joelhos ficaram na altura de seu queixo; abraçou as próprias pernas. Contudo, não choraria. Depois de tanto tempo presa ali suas lágrimas pareciam ter secado, ou apenas perdera a capacidade de chorar. ___

_Ouviu a porta ser aberta e seu olhar mirou a pessoa que acabara de entrar. Sabia que era ele; aquela visita matinal era um ritual. Seus belos olhos negros a fitavam intensamente, seus cabelos também negros moldavam seu rosto pálido e expressivo. Um sorriso jocoso brincava nos lábios dele. Ginny permanecia imóvel, cansada daquela prisão, daquela tortura. Aquele era o pior homem da face da Terra, e ela o odiava.___

_Odiava-o por ter matado seus pais, seus amigos; odiava-o por ter matado Harry e ter semeado as trevas; odiava-o por ele não tê-la matado, por mantê-la viva sendo que sua vida não fazia mais sentido; odiava-o por ficar com aquela aparência todas as vezes que ia visitá-la; Lord Voldemort parecia saborear o sofrimento dela toda vez aparecia como Tom Riddle, o adolescente que a manipulou quando estava no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ginny tinha 20 anos agora, mas nem por isso esquecera aquele ano que julgara maldito em sua vida. ___

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me (Longas palavras perdidas, sussurradas lentamente para mim...)__  
__Still can't find what keeps me here (Ainda não consigo descobrir o que me mantém aqui;)__  
__When all this time i've been so hollow inside (quando todo esse tempo eu tenho estado tão vazia por dentro)__  
_**_Haunted – Evanescence_**__

_Tom continuava sorrindo, enquanto imaginava as possíveis juras de ódio que a ruiva deveria estar fazendo mentalmente. Conhecia todas perfeitamente bem, já ouvira dos próprios lábios dela dezenas de vezes. E essa era a razão de seu fascínio sobre aquela mulher. A conheceu criança, praticamente acompanhou seu crescimento. E agora, ela estava ali, era sua, **sua**... A odiava também, Voldemort não tinha bons sentimentos com ninguém; mas ao mesmo tempo, aquele ódio misturava-se a um desejo quase insano. E um dia ela seria sua, não forçadamente; mas pela vontade da mesma. ___

_- Bom dia, minha Ginny – ele cumprimentou, sentando ao lado dela na cama. Ginny não se moveu. ___

_- Vai me matar hoje? – perguntou. Todas as vezes que Tom ia visitá-la, ela fazia aquela pergunta.___

_- Não, minha querida – ele tocou o ombro dela, que estava com um corte médio. O Sangue já estava seco e logo começaria a cicatrizar – Não posso matar-te, não ainda... E não tente fugir novamente... Será que nunca aprenderá que não podes fugir de mim? ___

_- Enquanto tiver forças, estarei sempre tentando fugir de você! – ela o encarou, fazendo-o sorrir. ___

_- Ah, minha criança... Porque és tão teimosa? – Tom segurou os cabelos dela com uma das mãos e puxou para trás, Ginny fez um pequena careta – Tu és minha, precisa aprender a render-te – ele aproximou os lábios do pescoço dela, depositando um beijo ali. ___

_- Render-me? Render-me a quê? A um monstro como você? – ele projetou um sorriso nos lábios, ainda com os lábios na pele dela, o perfume de Ginny o deixava louco. ___

_- Render-se ao desejo que sei que também te consome – mordiscou o pescoço dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar – Render-se as Trevas a sua volta... Ser minha rainha.___

_- Eu o odeio! – disse fechando os olhos, sentindo as mãos de Tom percorrerem suas coxas. No segundo seguinte, pareceu recuperar a sanidade e se afastou dele.___

_- Não tenho pressa, minha Ginny – sussurrou. ___

_- Vá embora! VÁ EMBORA! – ela gritou, e Tom gargalhou. ___

_- Seu desejo é uma ordem – disse ironicamente – Daqui a pouco, meus servos trarão seu café da manhã.___

_Ginny sentiu vontade de gritar, pegou o abajur que havia ao lado de sua cama e mirou nele, mas estava tão descontrolada que não o acertara. A risada dele soou ainda mais alto, antes de Tom finalmente abandonar o quarto.___

_- Até logo, minha rainha – despediu-se e fechou a porta, confinando-a a solidão novamente. ___

_Encolheu-se na cama, perguntando-se se algum dia aquele pesadelo teria fim. Sozinha num mundo de trevas e ódio, suas esperanças eram quase nulas... Ginny, contudo, havia feito uma promessa a si mesmo; era essa promessa que a mantinha viva..._

A chuva caia incessantemente lá fora. A mulher encontrava-se parada em frente a enorme janela que havia naquele castelo. Seus olhos perdidos na negritude da noite e nas águas que caiam do céu. Sentiu, então, duas mãos envolverem sua cintura e deslizar sobre seu belíssimo vestido de seda vermelha. Seus cabelos estavam soltos caídos em suas costas. Fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios dele sobre seu pescoço.

- Boa noite, Ginny – a voz de Tom quebrou o silêncio daquele momento. Ginny ficou de frente para a figura daquele que tanto odiava, para mirar-lhe. Se antes Voldemort usava aquela aparência apenas para visitá-la quando ficava confinada em seu quarto, agora Ginny quase nunca o via senão sob a forma de Tom Riddle. 

- Boa noite, Tom – sua voz soou fria e desprovida de emoção. Os lábios dele a beijaram com fúria e desejo – Teve um bom dia?

- Ah, sim... Excelente! – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros de forma distraída – Breve, o mundo estará livre da raça trouxa!

- Pensei que já tivesse acabado com todos – ela se desvencilhou dele, seu longo vestido arrastou-se pelo chão majestosamente.

- Quase, minha rainha! – o sorriso satisfeito dele não provocava mais raiva, tristeza ou revolta... Ginny parecia ter perdido seus sentimentos depois de tanto tempo convivendo com aquele "monstro".

- Bellatrix passou o dia hoje aqui – ela disse parando em frente à imensa pintura na parede. Havia sido feita há dois meses. Um quadro de Tom Riddle e Ginny. Mirou a pintura, seu olhar inexpressivo. Ela era agora a rainha daquele mundo.

- Ah... Ótimo! Bella é uma maravilhosa companhia – Tom aproximou-se dela – Não gosto quando ficas sozinha.

- Tens medo que eu fuja? – Ginny o encarou.

- Não. Aprendeu que não podes fugir de mim – ela deu um sorriso frio.

- Então por que sempre tem alguém me vigiando?

- Porque temo por sua vida – falou tocando o rosto dela – Temo que faça alguma besteira e se vá...

- Temes que eu me mate? – ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ginny... Perdeu toda sua família, seus amigos... Deves acreditar que não há razão para continuar vivendo.

- E há razão para eu viver?

- És minha rainha! – Ginny sorriu ironicamente.

- Então, a única razão para eu viver é saciar seus desejos sendo sua esposa?

- Não. É uma razão relevante, mas não é a única – o homem sorriu também – Não há ninguém como você, Ginny. Não posso perdê-la. Você é a única que sente algo por mim que não seja medo...

- Sou a única que o odeia?

- Exato! Todos temem Voldemort! Você o odeia... Estamos ligados pelo ódio e eu... Aprecio isso – Tom a encostou à parede – Deveria saber... Não vê que até permanecer sob essa aparência ridícula eu permaneço? Tudo por você!

Ginny não respondeu, pois seus lábios foram ao encontro dos dele. Suas mãos percorreram aquele corpo com urgência, necessitando aquele contato. Odiava-o, ele estava certo, mas desejava-o tanto quando o odiava. Tom parou o beijo para encará-la, sua respiração rápida e descompassada. Mordeu os lábios dela com fúria, enquanto tentava tirar-lhe o vestido. Não conseguira, por isso rasgou com raiva o pano que o impedia de possuí-la...

_You can't abandon me, you belong to me (Você não pode me abandonar, você me pertence)__  
__Breathe in and take my life in you (Suspira e pegue a minha vida em você)__  
__No longer myself, only you (Não mais eu mesmo só você)__  
__There's no escaping me my love (Não há como escapar de mim meu amor)__  
__Surrender (Se renda)_  
**_Surrender – Evanescence_**

Acordou no meio da madrugada. Ainda chovia forte lá fora. O braço dele estava sobre seu ventre nu. Ficou a mirar o nada, perdida nas próprias lembranças... A saudade de sua família foi praticamente esquecida com os anos ao lado de Tom. A necessidade de odiá-lo, deixava-lhe pouco tempo para pensar no amor que sentia pelos seus entes queridos. Virou sua cabeça a fim de observar o homem ao seu lado. Seus olhos incapazes de fornecer-lhe as lágrimas que desejara para lamentar-se diante do que havia se tornado. Esposa, amante de quem tanto odiara. Tentou afastar, mas a lembrança da primeira noite em que se rendeu a ele veio-lhe a memória...

_O quarto estava silencioso há quase dez minutos. Tom terminava de ajeitar a mesa que seus servos haviam colocado àquela noite no quarto de Ginny. A ruiva estava sentada na cama, vestida ricamente com um sensual vestido vermelho sangue, cujas costas ficavam completamente a mostra. Seus cabelos foram presos num coque arrojado no alto da cabeça, também colocaram um colar perolado em seu pescoço e lindos brincos também feitos de pérolas. Não entendia por que Tom fazia aquilo.___

_- Porque quero vê-la sempre linda – respondeu como se tivesse lido a mente dela – Não precisaria ler sua mente para saber que se questionava do por que peço para trazerem vestidos lindos e arrumarem seus cabelos. Venha... Nosso jantar está pronto.___

_Obedientemente, Ginny levantou-se e caminhou até uma das cadeiras. Tom sentou à sua frente e depositou uma bebida escarlate nas duas taças. Ela não podia negar que o cheiro da comida era maravilhoso. Ele serviu à ruiva, e começaram um jantar silencioso. O homem parou em determinado momento e ficou a admirar a mulher ruiva. ___

_- Sua vida pode ser assim, minha Ginny – ela o encarou, ainda saboreando a comida. ___

_- Assim como? – questionou sem entender.___

_- Como a de uma rainha, a minha rainha – Tom sorriu.___

_- Não quero ser sua rainha!___

_- Teria sempre vestidos maravilhosos, jóias... – ele não pareceu ter se importado com o que Ginny havia dito – Sem falar que não ficaria presa num quarto.___

_- Ficaria presa no castelo...___

_- Bem maior que o quarto – Ginny levantou, irritada. ___

_- Quantas vezes precisarei dizer que o odeio? Que não quero nada vindo de você? – ela aumentou o tom de voz, mas o homem permanecia calmo. Aquilo a irritava ainda mais, era como se ele não se importasse todas as vezes que Ginny brigava com ele. ___

_- E preferes ficar aqui para sempre? Quando eu posso lhe dar o mundo? – Tom levantou, indo ao encontro dela. Passou as mãos em volta da cintura de Ginny, mas ela o empurrou com força.___

_- Fique longe de mim – ela avisou raivosa, fazendo o homem sorrir.___

_- Não farei nada que não queiras... Serás minha quando tu quiseres que eu te possua – ele cruzou os braços – Deseja-me tanto quanto eu...___

_- Sinto nojo de você – ele gargalhou – NOJO! – ela queria gritar, chorar, morrer... ___

_- Não... Você sente desejo por mim – ele se aproximou novamente, Ginny estava encostada na parede – Um desejo que tenta reprimir, mas que está deixando-a louca – Tom encostou seus lábios no pescoço dela, e Ginny passou a sentir a respiração daquele homem. Seus pêlos arrepiaram-se, e ela fechou os olhos. Maldito, ela dizia... Como ele podia estar certo? Como ele poderia saber? E como ela deixou aquilo acontecer? ___

_I've woken now to find myself (Eu acordei agora para me achar)__  
__In the shadows of all I have created (Nas sombras de tudo que eu criei)__  
__I'm longing to be lost in you (Eu desejo me perder em você)__  
__(away from this place I have made) (longe desse lugar que eu criei)__  
__Won't you take me away from me (Você não vai me levar para longe de mim?)__  
_**_Away from me – Evanescence_**__

_Sua respiração ficou descompassada à medida que Tom percorria a pele dela com os lábios. Ela não conseguia se mexer, negar-se àquele contato. O que estava acontecendo? Finalmente render-se-ia a ele? Involuntariamente suas próprias mãos foram em direção à nuca dele, e seus dedos começaram a bagunçar-lhe os cabelos. O homem não parou, e agora seus lábios não apenas passavam pela pele de Ginny, mas também beijava. Ela soltou um gemido abafado ao sentir o primeiro contato da língua dele na região entre seus seios. ___

_Ginny estava enlouquecendo, perdendo o controle, mas tudo que queria era beijá-lo. Segurou a cabeça dele com as mãos, forçando-o a parar. Tom tinha um sorriso jocoso nos lábios, seus olhos encontraram os de Ginny, apenas para descobrir o que ela queria... Sem pensar duas vezes, seus lábios foram de encontro aos dela, num beijo furioso. As mãos dele ainda exploravam o corpo dela, por cima do vestido e Tom desejou que aquele tecido não existisse. ___

_Ela o mordeu com força, fazendo o lábio inferior dele sangrar. Riddle, por outro lado, não parecia se importar, mirou Ginny mais uma vez antes de beijá-la novamente. Seus braços envolveram o corpo dela e Tom a carregou, jogando-a na cama, como há tanto ansiava. A ruiva deu um pequeno sorriso antes de virar-se na cama, a fim de mostrar os feches do vestido a Tom. O homem sentou ao lado dela, e começou a abrir o vestido. Suas mãos passearam pelas costas, agora, nuas de Ginny. Ajudou-a livrar-se do vestido, possuindo, então, uma vista magnífica do corpo dela, cuja única peça que ainda restava, era a calcinha de renda vermelha. ___

_Fechou os olhos quando sentiu mais uma vez os lábios de Tom em sua pele. A língua dele brincava com um de seus seios, enquanto a mão dele massageava o outro. Há tanto tempo ela desejou isso, há tanto tempo ela conseguiu evitar esse momento... Agora, seria impossível parar; Ginny não queria que parasse. A ruiva protestou quando ele se afastou e viu novamente o sorriso dele. Ele estava gostando tanto quanto ela; Tom esperara aquele momento desde que a trouxe para seu castelo. ___

_Sentou, então, a fim de ajudá-lo a tirar a blusa. Contudo, não tinha paciência para desabotoar todos aqueles botões minúsculos, por isso Ginny abriu violentamente a camisa dele, fazendo os botões voarem pelo quarto. Tom sorriu, e também fechou os olhos quando sentiu Ginny distribuir-lhe beijos em seu tórax. Quando parou de beijá-lo, o homem levantou-se e tirou a calça. Ela mirou o corpo dele, perfeito. Sentiu necessidade de senti-lo, de tocá-lo... Empurrou-o contra cama e começou a beijar-lhe novamente, ora mordendo-o ferozmente, o que deixava marcas roxas pela pele de Tom. Ele não se importava... ___

_Ginny tirou a última peça dele, vendo agora todo o corpo despido dele. Suas mãos subiram pelas pernas dele, até encontrar o membro rijo dele. Tom soltou um gemido abafado quando sentiu as mãos de Ginny acariciar-lhe sua parte mais íntima. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir, depois, os lábios dela distribuírem carícias naquela região. Estava à beira da insanidade. A ruiva continuou ao ouvir os gemidos de prazer dele. Parou algum tempo depois, fazendo-o protestar. Ginny sorriu marotamente para ele, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios. ___

_Tom trocou de posição, ficando por cima dela. Finalmente a teria, finalmente... Beijou-lhe o pescoço enquanto encaixava-se sobre o corpo de Ginny. Direcionou seu membro até a intimidade dela, e a penetrou. A ruiva gemeu e cravou as unhas nas costas dele. Tom repetiu o movimento e aos poucos a dor passara. Ele sabia que era o primeiro que a possuía, e provavelmente seria o único. Aquilo só fazia com que a desejasse mais. Seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, e ouvi-la gemer e dizer seu nome em seu ouvido o excitava mais... ___

_Estava quase chegando ao clímax, quando a sentiu tremer de leve sob seu corpo. Suas investidas ficaram mais urgentes, até que ele não pôde mais agüentar. Desabou sobre o corpo de Ginny, uma onde elétrica percorrendo todo seu corpo. Ambas as respirações ofegantes, ambos os desejos saciados... Ginny o mirou, sua expressão indecifrável. Os corpos ainda juntos, o suor dele misturando-se ao seu. Ele sorriu, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios novamente. A ruiva correspondeu na mesma intensidade. Tom, depois, repousou a cabeça no travesseiro, adormeceu em seguida.___

_Ela não conseguiu dormir, o corpo despido dele ainda ao lado do seu. Merlim, o que havia feito? Fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu chorar, nunca conseguia. Afastou os braços dele, puxou um lençol e cobriu seu corpo. Ficou em pé, observando Tom dormir em sua cama. Tinha se entregado a alguém, pela primeira vez. Sonhara tanto com aquele momento, embora tenha sido diferente de tudo que planejara. Encostou-se à parede, e aos poucos seu corpo pareceu incrivelmente pesado. Acabou sentando no chão, ainda envolta no lençol. O que seria dela agora? A rainha dele? Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça à parede. Desejou que tudo fosse um terrível pesadelo... Entretanto, ela nunca conseguia acordar..._

Mais uma vez, afastou o braço dele e sentou na cama. Dessa vez, não puxou um lençol. Levantou despida, e ficou parada olhando o homem em sua cama. Seus cabelos caiam-lhe sobre a cintura escondendo os seios descobertos. Seus pés, descalços, afastaram-se da cama e a guiaram até o guarda-roupa. Abriu uma das portas, mas seu intuito não era buscar algo para vestir. Virou o rosto para Tom, certificando-se de que o homem estava adormecido. Abaixou-se e abriu sua última gaveta. Tirou todo o conteúdo dela, e encontrou o que procurava. Seria naquela noite... Naquela noite cumpriria a promessa que fizera há tanto tempo.

De pé novamente, virou-se para Tom. Planejara aquele momento desde que se tornara sua prisioneira. Contudo, há apenas uma semana, finalmente, havia conseguido aquela adaga. "Roubá-la" com tantos vigias era praticamente impossível, mas ela não desistiu até conseguir. Escondeu-a em seu vestido, e a manteve em seu guarda-roupa durante sete dias. Se Tom descobrisse, seria castigada. Ginny não queria ser castigada novamente. Sua sorte fora que Tom passara quase todos esses dias fora. Aproximou-se da cama, e sorriu.

Apenas aquela adaga não o mataria e por isso não executou o plano assim que a conseguira. Precisava de magia, mas não tinha sua varinha. Tom era cuidadoso, nunca permitia que entrassem com varinhas no castelo... E ninguém nunca entrou, pelo menos até aquela manhã... Bellatrix cometeu o maior erro de sua vida ao esquecer de entrar sem sua varinha. Ao ver o artefato, Ginny quase deixa sua excitação ser percebida... Quase. Bellatrix não percebeu, e no primeiro descuido, Ginny apoderou-se da varinha da mulher e lançou o feitiço que precisava na adaga. Um feitiço que tornaria mortal aquela lâmina prateada.

Um sorriso ainda maior esboçou-se em seus lábios. Em pouco tempo, seria uma mulher livre. Prometera a si mesma a liberdade, e isso a manteve sana por tanto tempo. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, Tom não a manteria prisioneira para sempre. Ginny faria o impossível para sair daquela prisão em que se encontrava, daquele mundo que tanto odiava...

_I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed (Eu olho dentro de mim mesmo, mas meu coração foi mudado)__  
__I can't go on like this (Eu não posso continuar assim)__  
__I loathe all I've become (Eu detesto tudo o que me tornei)_  
**_Away from me – Evanescence_**

Sentou ao lado dele, Tom ainda dormia. Deveria matá-lo antes que ele acordasse, ou não teria chances. Matar? Jamais imaginou que teria coragem de matar alguém, mesmo que fosse Tom. Sua liberdade, todavia, estava acima de qualquer coisa. Segurou a adaga com as duas mãos, e mirou o coração dele. Mirou mais uma vez aquele homem que tanto odiara, mas antes de tirar-lhe a vida, deu-lhe um último beijo nos lábios. Tom começou a despertar, e Ginny não poderia esperar mais. Encravou o punhal no coração dele, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

- Ginny... – a voz dele soou rouca e surpresa. O sangue escorreu pela cama. Ela não desviou o olhar. Uma luz dourada brotou do ferimento, alertando a Tom que aquela não era uma ferida qualquer – Eu tinha certeza de que um dia conseguirias...

- Eu te odeio – ele sorriu.

- Também odeio você, minha Ginny – a dor era visível no olhar dele. Ginny arrancou a adaga do coração dele, mas nem por isso o sangue parou de escorrer ou a luz dourada cessou. A ruiva, por outro lado, levantou e rodeou a cama, tomando o lugar que era seu. Deitou nos braços dele, sem importar-se com o sangue que manchava sua pele. Beijou-lhe mais uma vez os lábios, antes de cravar a adaga entre seus próprios seios.

- Estamos livres agora, Tom – ela sussurrou também tomada pela dor. Seu sangue misturou-se ao dele. O homem a abraçou forte, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Livres... – a voz dele estava fraca.

- Livres... – Ginny disse pela última vez, suas pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas. Estavam livres daquele mundo, das trevas que os consumiam. Tom sempre soube que Ginny o libertaria...

FIM! 

N/A: Bom... Minha primeiríssima T/G aí para vocês, perdoem-me caso a fic não tenha ficado boa, mas garanto que tentei fazer o melhor possível, but... É um shipper muito complicado O.o Se um dia mais adiante eu tiver outra idéia, faço outra... Se vcs tiverem curtido pelo menos um pokito, claro! D Ahh... E perdoem-me minha tentativa de NC, acho que ficou meio fraquinha, mas tb num levo muito jeito para escrever NC num xD Eu ia esperar o resultado do Challenge, but... Até hoje não saiu, então... Whatever... Aqui a fic, espero que curtam! D


End file.
